The interview
by dilhas
Summary: This is just something that came out to my mind... An interview that show's a little bit about Portugal :3 I hope you like it


3

Her heart was beating fast... Very fast

2

One more second…

1

The lights of the studio went out.

* * *

><p>"Good morning" The British interviewer said "Today we will have a special guest on our show. Please, rise up for our nation old allied, Portugal"<p>

She entered on the stage and the public clapped hands and whistled. The girl just wanted to run away, but she promised to Arthur that she will give that interview. And a promise is a promise.

"Hello, Portugal, How are you?"

"Olá!" Maria smiled to the interviewer and looked to the audience "I'm fine, Obrigada! And you?"

"Fine, fine… So ready for answer some questions?" She smiled at the old nation.

"It depends on the question…" The public laugh.

"I promise that there are no mean questions … We just want to know you better" Smiling at Maria.

"Alright… So I'm ready" British promise… Something that you should never trust. Arthur also promised Maria that he would never betray her, and in 1890 he made an Ultimatum! But that happened a really long time ago.

"So…" The interviewer looked to her cards, to see the questions "First, it's been 638 years since you and England married" Maria nodded "Do you still feel the same thing after all this years?"

"Well…" Maria tried to hide her red face "I can say, yes… I know that sometimes it's not easy to deal with his bad mood" People laughed "but, no one is perfect" She shrugged.

"Yes, you right" Looked to her cards again "And how exactly did you both met? " She looked to the crowded "Everyone wants to know that" People started to made some pervert noises.

"We met each other a really long time before we made our alliance… And I already knew about his existence when I was Lusitânia" The interviewer nodded and Maria cleared her throat "In 1250, I had my independence and in my place the moors were all gone… And my little brother, Antonio, that was not Spain yet, still fought against them" She paused a bit "While he was fighting against the Arabian people, I wanted to met other countries, so I visited France, Italy, Holy Roman Empire and others. It was in one of that visits that I met Arthur" Maria nodded as a expression that she finished her answer, but the face of the interviewer showed that she wanted more.

"But, what did you felt when you saw him? What did you thought? "

"The first thing that came to my mind was: Oh my god, what a cute little boy" People started to laugh. But it was true. When she met England, he was just a little… A beautiful and cute little boy.

"Alright, alright" Trying to stop laughing. 'Why this people laugh so much?' Maria asked "Another question… This is relative to your brother" The interviewer looked to Maria "How is your relationship now? I mean, after many years of wars and misunderstandings, how do you both are to each other in the present?" Maria thought a little and then smiled.

"Today I can say that we are a family" an 'Ooohh' could be heard from the public "It's true that in our past, the things were just…" Trying to find nice words "Not fine…But now, we treat each other like two normal siblings"

"And friends? Who do you consider your friends, besides England!" She made an expression like 'Obvious'.

"I say Kiku… He is just a real good friend" Maria smiled when the image of the first time she saw him came to her mind "Since the first day I arrived to Japan, I knew that me and Kiku could be very good friends… And, as the first European country to know him, I felt that responsibility of teaching him the occidental culture. So, I spent a very long time with him"

"And more?"

"Hmm… Wang! He is like a big brother to me" Maria nodded "I love Asian countries… I spent many of my time with them… You know, I found Taiwan, I spend many years in China, I was the first European country to reach Japan and Macau was one of my colonies… This explains many things"

"Indeed, explains a lot… But now, leaving the Asian countries, do you have good relations with occidental countries?" Maria thought that the interviewer wanted to know something that this old country did not realize yet.

"Occidental countries…" Thought a bit "I can say: United States of America, the Hero!" Maria smiled "Since his independence, we have an excellent relation… I was the first neutral country to recognize his independence, actually !" Thought about more countries "Germany, Italy, Ukraine, Romania… Oh, and I'm kind of Francis's maid, which means that I saw many pervert things" Once again, the audience started to laugh. "I know a lot of countries, really!" The interviewer nodded and looked to the cards to see the next question.

"I can say that you're not a antisocial girl…" Laughs from the crowd "Now, about the Age of Discoveries…" Big smile on Maria's face "What did you think to start that dangerous adventure? You risked your life to explore the ocean… My point is, what were you thinking?" Maria stayed in silence for a few seconds. That was a feeling that she couldn't describe.

"Do you know when you feel that something is not right and you want to know the thing that explains what is not right?" The interviewer nodded "Well, I was looking at the sea and I thought 'Did someone asked what is beyond this big blue lake?'" People stared at Maria, without understanding "Oh, in that time, we thought that the world was square, and everyone who tried to reach the skyline, would fall" Paused "But I… I don't know what I felt but I really needed to see and explore the things beyond that skyline" A silence settled in the studio "I could felt my blood boiling in my veins, every time I wondered about what is beyond the sea, if there's something beyond that... And if there's something, what is?" She paused "It's a huge emotion…And difficult to explain too" People stayed in silence and then they started to clap hands.

"That was fantastic…" Said the interviewer while she was clapping hands "One last question, what do you think about the future? The situation of the world right now, what do you think about that?"

"I can say that if we all collaborate, we can overcome this crisis. We just need to be united. History have this things, it's like a circle, years of prosperity and years of crisis. But, I'm confident that in the future, we will live in a better world, with prosperity! " Maria nodded and, once again, people started to clap hands.

"Thank you, Portugal, for having been with us today"

"You welcome" Maria said with a big smile.

"It's everything for today, we will be back tomorrow, at the same time, here in your favorite channel. Have a good day."


End file.
